Shut up, Tom!
by Airri Phlyer
Summary: Ginny struggles against Tom Riddle's power, helped by a song. Set in CoS, from Ginny's PoV. The song is Shut Up, by Simple Plan. A filk.


**SHUT UP!**

**Disclaimer: The song isn't mine, the characters aren't mine. Basically, please don't sue me.**

**A/N: This is based off the song called Shut Up, by Simple Plan. I thought it was a cool song and fit into this scenario perfectly, and I used it. I thanx Adele, my unofficial beta, and all my friends for their support and smiles. Fangs, guys. No, I'm not going to continue it, to those who wondered.**

_There you go  
You're always so right  
It's all a big show  
It's all about you _

For some reason, the American song that she had heard last summer came into Ginny's head as tears coursed down her face. Ginny was clinging to her bed-post at Hogwarts, trying her hardest to resist Tom Riddle's orders.

_You think you know  
What everyone needs  
You always take time  
To criticize me _

"STOP IT, TOM!" She thought as loudly as she could. She heard a cold chuckle in reply.

"Stop it, you say?" Tom responded. "No, I do not think so. You cannot resist me. You cannot resist my power. Go on, little Ginny, go on and do as I bid. Down to the first floor girl's bathroom, now."

_It seems like everyday  
I make mistakes  
I just can't get it right  
It's like I'm the one  
You love to hate  
But not today._

"Not today," Ginny repeated in her mind. "No, today I will fight! You will not have me today, Tom. I will _not _go down to Myrtle's bathroom. You can't make me."

"Girl, you are growing quite tiresome. Do as I say, NOW!"

_So shut up shut up shut up Don't wanna hear it  
Get out get out get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up step up step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down _

Ginny, in a tremendous effort of will, got shakily to her feet and swung herself down onto her bed. By doing so, she had moved farther away from the door, and disobeyed Tom's orders.

"What is this?" Tom voice in her head was sharp. "You are employing _music_ against me? Rather crude music, at that." he mused. "Well, this is one aspect of you I did not foresee. You're less of a weakling than I thought. Ginny, my dear stop trying to block me. You do this any longer, and I will make you hurt your poor dear boyfriend, _Harry Potter,_ before killing him. _You_ will hurt him, then _you_ will kill him.

"No," Ginny gasped "I will not. Don't hurt. . . ." and she broke down into tears again.

_There you go  
You never ask why  
It's all a big lie  
Whatever you do _

"You lied to me, you hurt me, _and _you possessed me." Ginny struggled to shield her mind against the teenage Voldemort's ravaging, "I can't let you hurt everyone."

_You think you're special  
But I know and I know and I know  
And we know  
That you're not _

"My dear girl, you do not understand," Riddle's tone was amused. "I _will_ take you over. I _will_ do more damage. See, your feet obey me already. It is only a matter of time until your legs do, and then. . . ."

_You're always there to point out  
My mistakes  
And shove them in my face  
It's like I'm the one you love to hate  
But not today _

"No." Ginny thought as she grasped her bedpost as tightly as she could, ignoring her twitching feet. "No, I_ won't_. I _won't_ hurt Harry. I _won't_ hurt my friends. I _won't_ hurt my family."

_So shut up shut up shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out get out get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up step up step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down  
So shut up shut up shut up  
Is gonna bring me down  
So shut up shut up shut up  
Is gonna bring me down _

"SHUT UP, TOM!" Ginny tossed her head angrily, trying to shut out the nagging whispers in her ear, insulting her, insulting Harry.

"Dear, dear, what a temper we have. Come on, you _brat_, stop resisting me. Let go. Come on, girl, _walk_!"

_Don't tell me who I should be  
And don't try to tell me what's right for me  
Don't tell me what I should do  
I don't wanna waste my time  
I'll watch you fade away _

Ginny did not answer. Instead, she redoubled her efforts to hang on to the bed , tears mingling with sweat as fought against the tremours that were coursing through her legs as well as her feet.

"Ginevra, I now control your legs. Be reasonable. There is no way to stop me." Tom Riddle's voice carried only a tiny bite of impatience.

_So shut up shut up shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out get out get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up step up step up You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down _

"Ginny, you do remember our last conversation, do you not? My _memory_ is possessing you, Ginevra." The icy laugh sounded again. "You are a _weak_ and _foolish_ girl, to be possessed by a mere _memory_. You do know that, don't you?"

"No, Tom! No, no, no! I _won't_!" Ginny panted with the effort of keeping her own will.

_Shut up shut up shut up  
I don't wanna hear it  
Get out get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up step up step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say  
Is gonna bring me down  
Shut up shut up shut up  
Won't bring me down  
Shut up shut up shut up  
Bring me down  
Won't bring me down  
So shut up shut up shut up._

Slowly, she regained feeling in her legs and then feet. As a last, parting whisper, Tom growled, "You will pay for this, brat. You will die slowly and painfully as I regain life. Never disobey me again."


End file.
